


Success

by harrymalfoypotter22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Im Still Bitter lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: The thought process in the mind of a man who just wants to help.





	Success

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best. Sorry friends.  
This is inspired by a series of tags to a story I can't remember the name of. Here's the set though -> https://pin.it/mg7qvalwffc33m

This is bullshit.  
This is really bullshit.  
I crawled out of that cave on my hands with a car battery in my chest.  
I walked out of the fucking Hydra bunker with a broken suit and an even more broken heart.  
I will not let this alien piece of shit destroy any amount of peace I had. I won't allow him to wreck my life the way I've let others. This time it's not just me on the line. It everyone.  
Ironman protects the people.  
So I will crawl again.  
I will crawl out of this wheelchair and I will scream.  
I will scream at this god that I don't believe in and I will crawl and I will sob and I will succeed.


End file.
